Cette histoire est notre histoire
by shini-max
Summary: Un jour, Theo a recu une lettre. Notre amitiée sera eternelle.


_Cette histoire. Notre histoire._

_Voila, juste l'envie d'ecrire un petit Os.. Ca m'a pris comme ca. Cherchez pas à me comprendre, je suis deja partie..._

**Personnages : **Blaise Zabini, Drago Malefoy, Theodore Nott.

**Contexte : **Juste une lettre ecrite à un viel ami.

* * *

Cher Theodore Nott.

Où plutot non. Mon Theo. Théo. Tu te souviens quand je t'appelais ainsi ? Quand je hurlais ton nom à travers la salle commune parce que j'avais besoin de toi ? Tu sais, aujourd'hui, j'ai besoin de toi, mais je ne peux hurler ton nom à travers la salle commune. Parce qu'on ne se voit plus. Mon Theo. Je dois etre pitoyable, tu dois vraiment avoir pitié de moi en lisant ces lignes. Ces lignes qui ne veulent rien dire, mais que j'ecris quand même, parce que j'ai besoin de toi, mais que toi tu n'es pas là. Tu me manques Theo. Oui, tu me manques. Parce que tu n'es pas là. Pourquoi n'est tu pas là ?

Tu sais Theo. Apres Poudlard, beaucoup de choses ont changés dans ma vie. J'ai fait ce que ma mère m'avait toujours dit de faire. J'ai epousé une fille que mon père avait choisi pour moi. Oui, tu lis bien Theo. Je suis marié. Tu te rends compte ? Il est loin le temps où on riait de toutes mes conquetes. Il est loin le temps de Poudlard. C'etait avant. C'etais il y a si longtemps deja que je sens l'eternité derriere moi quand j'ecris ces lignes. Il est loin le temps où tu te relevais à trois heure du matin pour fumer une ou deux cigarettes. Je me souviens de ces cigarrettes. L'odeur finissait toujours par me reveiller quand tu fumais, et tu ressortais ton paquet pour en fumer une deuxieme avec moi. C'etait notre petit rituel. Dis, tu te rappelle de tout ce que nous avont fait comme conneries ensemble ? Les sorties à Pre au Lard, les filles...

Tu me manques Theo. Tu me manques horriblement. Cela ne fait peut etre que trois ans maintenant que nous avont fini Poudlard. Mais tu me manques. J'aimerais que tu sois là, comme avant. J'aimerais qu'on rigole tout les trois comme avant. Oui, tout les trois. Il y avait Blaise egalement. Depuis ce jour... Je ne l'ai jamais revu. Je pense que tu me comprends. Je ne pouvais supporter de lui faire du mal. Je lui en avais deja trop fait durant tout ce temps.

Je suis un idiot. Tu te rends compte Theo ? Je suis là, dans mon salon, et j'ecris une lettre à quelqu'un qui ne prendra même pas la peine de me repondre.

En tout cas... Tu me manques Theo. Tu me manques vraiment. Et j'aimerais qu'on se revoit. Au moins qu'on se voit. Que tu vois ce que je suis devenu. Que tu me fasses rire comme avant. Tu me manques. Et si je te manques, soit au Chaudron Baveur dans trois jours. Sois là. Fait le pour moi. Je t'en prie mon ami. Fais le pour moi. Sois là.

Je t'aime.

Drago Malefoy.  
Ton Drago.

P.S. : Si Blaise est là... Non, en fait il ne vaut mieux pas.

* * *

Theodore reposa le parchemin sur son bureau. Ses levres tremblaient, et des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pleuré. Tres longtemps. Trop longtemps. Il tendit la main et prit un cadre photo sur son bureau. Un sourire trouva sa place à travers ses larmes. Blaise. Drago. Et lui.

**_Flash Back. _**

-Non, Theo, laisse ca ! C'est à moi !  
-T'es debile Blaise ! Ca marche pas comme ca !  
-Ah oui, c'est vrai, j'oubliais que Môsieur Drake est specialiste des objets Moldus...  
-Oh, la ferme, j'essais de savoir comme ca marche !  
-Appuie peut etre sur le bouton rouge... Ah ! Ben voila, on a trouvé le declancheur !  
-Bel esprit de deduction Theo... On va avoir une superbe photo de Drake... J'ai hâte de voir ca !  
-Ca va hein ! Quand tu te seras pris un flash dans la geule, on en reparlera... Bordel, comment ca marche ce truc ?  
-Ya pas de mode d'emploi ?  
-Si yen avait un, on l'aurait deja feuilleté !  
-Y a un bouton marqué "Menu" C'est peut etre ca.  
-Anh... Bah voila ! Merci, Theo d'etre intelligent !  
-Ben oui, on est pas tous blond dans ce monde...  
-Alors là, c'est pas moi qui l'ai dit !  
-Blaise. Ta geule.  
-Allez, arretez vos engeulades ! La pose messieurs je vous prie !

Et ils avaient pris la pose, tout les trois. Rien que tout les trois. La photo n'etait pas bonne. Blaise avait les yeux fermés, la peau pâle de Drago ressortait plus que prevue et les yeux de Theo etaient rouges. Mais bon. Ils etaient fiers d'eux d'avoir fait une photo avec un appareil moldu.

_**Fin flash back.**_

Quand à la photo de Drago, Theo ne savait même pas où elle etait passé. De toute facon, elle etait ratée.

* * *

Alors il etait venu. Il etait devant le Chaudron Baveur. Trois jours plus tard. Il leva les yeux vers l'enseigne et un gout de nostalgie et de Whyski pur Feu de chez Rosmerta lui emplie la gorge. Il sourit. Alors on y etait.

Avant de pousser la porte, il reflechit. Il allait revoir son ami. Son Drago. Son Dray. Son camarade de dortoir pendant sept ans. Son ami. Son meilleur ami. Et Blaise. Serait-il là ? Il lui avait ecrit, pour lui dire. Mais serait-il là ?

Il poussa la porte et rentra dans le bar. Il les vit tout de suite. Installé à une table pres de la fenetre. Drago le premier tourna la tete vers lui. Son Drago. Son blond d'ami. Il n'avait pas changé. Et Blaise le regarda egalemement. Blaise. Blaise et Drago. Les inseparables. Les contraires. Le brun le blond le froid le chaud le sourire les larmes l'acier la noisette. Drago et Blaise. Ses amis de toujours. Theo leur sourit. Ils ne quiterraient plus. Jamais. Plus jamais.

Il s'avanca vers eux. Ses amis.

* * *

_Voila, fini. J'avais juste envie de faire un petit OS sur eux, c'est venu comme ca. Venu, ecrit.  
Les reviews ne font pas de mal...  
*smouaks*_


End file.
